1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device that can perform data recording supporting an optical disk-shaped recording medium formed by laminating a plurality of recording layers, and a method of the recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiple-layer optical disk formed by laminating a plurality of two or more recording layers is already known as an optical disk-shaped recording medium (hereinafter referred to as an optical disk). In addition, as the multiple-layer optical disk, a recordable multiple-layer optical disk of a write-once type or a rewritable type whose recording layers are formed by a phase change film or a dye film, for example, is also known.
A difference in reflectance, transmittance or the like between a data recorded area and an unrecorded area in the recordable multiple-layer optical disk may become a factor in causing an offset in a tracking error signal, and thus hinder normal tracking servo control.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-141350, for example, discloses a constitution in which when data is additionally recorded on a multiple-layer optical disk having a first layer and a second layer, a border-in area is secured first, data is recorded in a data recording area following the border-in area, and then boundary information is recorded in a border-out area following the border-in area and the data recording area, and when data is recorded in the second layer in a case of performing the additional recording over the second layer from the first layer, the additional recording of the data is stopped temporarily in an area of the second layer which area corresponds to the border-in area secured in the first layer, and the additional recording of the data is resumed in an area that does not corresponds to the border-in area, whereby a skip area is formed.
This constitution is intended to solve a problem of tracking at a time of recording becoming unstable due to an effect of the boundary part of the border-in area present in the recording layer (the boundary part between the recorded area and the unrecorded area) when data recording is performed on a write-once basis.